Predator: Superior Race
by The Oogie Boogie Man
Summary: With the knowledge of the Predator's existance, the human race begins expanding into space. The U.S first space colony begins shooting down Yautja aircrafts, the hunters are getting angry, and war may be inevitable.
1. Chapter 1

**Predator: Superior Race**

_By The Oogie Boogie Man_

**Disclaimer: **

I do not own the Predator franchise, creature, or idea. However, all characters in this story are, as of now, my own originals.

**Planet: Earth**

**Year: 2005**

**Era: Pre War**

_It was hot that summer, record breaking in fact. Nobody in the city of New York had any idea what exactly was happening. Rumors of the '97 massacre repeating itself spread around the back alleys when the killings began. The police didn't do anything about it, so it was up to the various gangs to solve this problem. Le Surveiteurs, a gang that had originally ruled Los Angeles, had moved up to NYC when the massacre nearly wiped them out. They only had a vague idea of what was hunting them; an invisible demon sent to take their souls. Los Conquistadores, a gang from Cuba, had no idea. They just thought it was the Survietuers killing ritualistically. Die Panzers, a secret organization in the U.S and the last remnants of the Nazi party, with all of their military knowledge, knew exactly who and what was doing the killings. They remained in their secret bases below the city, traveling in abandoned subway routes, thinking the killer wouldn't find them there._

_They were the last of the gangs to die._

The lights of the small headquarters flickered on and off as Colonel Friedrich Ubelmann himself, the leader of Die Panzers, cautiously peered around the corner into the main office. His head was drenched in sweat, and he entered the office with his gun aimed and loaded. The bodies of his men were sprawled everywhere, two tied up on the ceiling, skinned alive. His Lieutenant, Hans, followed him into the room. "What a mess…" He said, with no trace of an accent. It was obvious that, unlike the Colonel, Hans was an American with a German name. "Shut up, you idiot." Ubelmann whispered, his voice thick with a German accent.

They had felt it before it had made its self known, like the hair rising up on the back of their necks. And then, just as Ubelmann wheeled around, Hans was impaled by an invisible spear, his eyes widening as death enveloped him. Blood exploded from his chest, spraying the Colonel, floor and walls. Blue electricity sparked around the invisible object, and there it was. A massive Yautja, 8 ft. 3, revealed itself. It tossed Hans' body off of its spear, his body landing in a bloody, mangled heap as it slammed into the wall. Ubelmann was ready, though, as he blasted away at the beast.

Its reflexes were incredible, however, and it leapt out of the way in time. Ubelmann smirked as it did, and pressed a button on his belt. A small beeping noise came from it, and Ubelmann blasted away once more. This sent the creature back behind an overturned table, bullets spraying everywhere in order to stop the creature. Laughing maniacally, Ubelmann fled to the door and, said with a grin, "Ready to die, you ugly motha…" But he was cut off as the bomb went off, sending a ripple through New York. The civilians on the streets wavered slightly, but as the explosion only lasted a second, they continued on their business. As the smoke cleared, the base was still intact, or, at least the roof still stood. Everything in the main room of the base was destroyed, but up from the pile of debris, the massive figure of the hunter emerged. It thought it had calculated everything, but it hadn't known that Ubelmann had the place booby trapped with explosives. The hunter cursed in his native language. His prey had escaped, with the knowledge of what it was. The hunt was still on.

**Planet: N/A, Space Colony _Manifest Destiny_**

**Year: 2025**

**Era: Nearing War**

Senator Frank Obelesky rolled his eyes as the other Senators discussed the issue at hand. For years, the knowledge of the Yautjas existence had been around in the government. And, for years, the government fought them each time the hunt began. This wasn't a problem for the Yautja, as the hunters often died on a hunt. But now that human beings had begun expanding into space, the rules of the hunt did not matter to the humans. They were killing Yautja just because they could, and the Yautja began to get very unhappy about it. Threats had been coming to _Manifest Destiny_, the first Space Colony built by the United States, stating that if the distasteful killings did not stop, there would be consequences. And now they were going to meet with Skrac'tor, a Yautja elder famous for being rather merciful to humans. Obelesky figured that if these damned things were threatening them, they should just blow the things out of space.

The group was silenced as a rather large Yautja, at least over 8 foot, entered the room. He wore rather elegant armor, and a red cape. His "dreadlocks" were of the normal black, unlike other Elders, which signified the fact that he was young. Covering his face was the average bio-helm, without and fancy grooves or marks. His voice seemed robotic and yet natural at the same time. It was incredibly deep, and one could almost hear an English accent as he spoke. "I will spare the pleasantries, and get right down to the point," He nearly growled, "You have been attacking peaceful Yautja ships, and we will stand it no more. If another ship is destroyed by this colony, then this colony will be destroyed. Do you understand?"

The Senators stared, dumbfounded. There was a certain amount of formality in his threat, and it was all understood quickly. The President himself spoke up. "If we are to allow you to roam the galaxy without a fuss, then why does your race ki…" He was cut off by Skrac'tor, "There will be no compromises other than the before mentioned. Either you stop, or we start. Agreed?" Obelesky then began to speak, but the President put a hand up. "Agreed," He said simply, and all of the other Senators added the same response. Obelesky did not bother arguing, though he felt it was wrong. Skrac'tor, meanwhile, nodded and said, "Then this meeting is over." With that, he wheeled around and stomped out, his cape whirling behind him.

The President nodded at the rest of them, sighing as they all left. The only one who didn't was Obelesky, who glared at the President. "What is it, Senator Obelesky?" The President asked, noticing the look on the older man's face. "I can't believe you just agreed with him. I think we should attack them secretly, sir." The President shook his head sternly. "Those creatures are bigger threats than you think. If we make any attack towards them, they can destroy the entire planet." The Senator smiled at him, and pulled a walkie-talkie from his belt. He spoke into it, something the President could not understand. With that, three armed men burst in and pointed their rifles at the President. Senator Obelesky smirked, "Now, Mr. President. It is obvious that you are not the right man for the job. Until these creatures are no longer a threat, I will take over." The President's eyes widened, but he could do nothing. He was Obelesky's prisoner, and now, the Senator was going to do something incredibly stupid. Ordering something into the walkie-talkie, twelve men entered the room. They were all dressed in the same odd uniform, full black and S.W.A.T like. "Listen, boys. This one will be tough. I want you to take every bit of firepower you have…" He paused, smiling evilly, "…and since that Skrac'tor bastard is still here, I want you to blow the fucker to hell."

The men nodded and rushed out of the room, loading their guns as they did. As the Senator stood up, the men forcefully removed the President from his chair and tossed him into another, holding him there at gunpoint. With that evil grin, Senator Obelesky strode casually over to the President's chair and sat in it. "You'll thank me when it is over, Mr. President. This is for the good of the human race." Senator Obelesky watched as the security cameras displayed his team running down the halls of the apartments in the Colony, and slowing when they got to the room that the Elder was in. The commander of the team flashed some hand signals at his teammates, and one quickly slid his security card into the security device at the door, and they all flooded inside of the room as the door opened.

Inside, Skrac'tor wheeled around as they flooded in and promptly surrounded him. The soldiers chuckled as the massive Yautja straightened, just standing there. They have caught him, or, so they thought. What they didn't know was that they were now in a rather terrible position. Because standing right behind them, cloaked, was Skrac'tor's older brother, the feared warrior, Keit'de.


	2. Chapter 2

_Senator Obelesky watched as the security cameras displayed his team running down the halls of the apartments in the Colony, and slowing when they got to the room that the Elder was in. The commander of the team flashed some hand signals at his teammates, and one quickly slid his security card into the security device at the door, and they all flooded inside of the room as the door opened._

_Inside, Skrac'tor wheeled around as they flooded in and promptly surrounded him. The soldiers chuckled as the massive Yautja straightened, just standing there. They have caught him, or, so they thought. What they didn't know was that they were now in a rather terrible position. Because standing right behind them, cloaked, was Skrac'tor's older brother, the feared warrior, Keit'de…_

The men heard the Yautja's wristblades jut out from the gauntlet, and all wheeled around quickly. They had done the one thing that none should do; they turned their backs on Skrac'tor. As Skrac'tor snatched a Smart-Disc from his belt, Keit'de's wristblades slashed right through one of the men as the hunter leapt over him, splitting the man in two from the stomach up. When Keit'de landed, he remained at a crouched position as Skrac'tor tossed his Smart-Disc, decapitating eight of the men. That left three, and as soon as the Disc was safely clutched in Skrac'tor's hand, Keit'de leapt towards them, uncloaked. He attacked with a weapon called a 'Maul,' a foldable blade capable of slicing through bone like a hot knife through butter. With a quick slash, two of the three remaining men fell apart, sliced in half and crumpling on the now-stained carpet. The third was just about to fire at the distracted Keit'de, just as a Combistick tore through him, sending him back into the metal wall of the apartment. Still alive, he pulled at the spear, but the last thing he saw was a pair of wristblades coming right for his face, and then black.

Senator Obelesky frowned as twelve men were easily dispatched by two Yautja. "This changes things a great deal…" He said, pressing a button to awaken the intercom, "Soldiers, report to Cabin 1837, we have two murderous Yautja in there." With his voice disguised over the intercom, not wanting to draw the Yaujta's attention to him, Obelesky eased back in his chair. With that grin on his face, Obelesky certainly looked evil, now that his true intentions had been revealed. His graying hair was shaved in a military fashion, a look that, coupled with his oddly square head made him seem tough for an aging man. His eyes seemed to always be squinting, surrounded with wrinkles. With his brow almost always furrowed, and his forehead was blanketed by 'worry lines,' the man seemed to wear a constant grimace. He sighed slightly, shifting in his fancy dress suit. "I truly am sorry about this, Mr. President. This will all be over soon, I assure you." The President threw himself forward, only to be held back by the surrounding guards. He nearly roared at the wayward Senator, "You **idiot!** You have _no idea_ what we are dealing with here!" The Senator simply chuckled, shaking his head, "I know exactly what we're dealing with. Give them enough wins, they'll get cocky. Then they forget about the little details, and that's when we strike." The President growled, still arguing, even at gunpoint, "Obelesky, the U.N back on Earth will find out. And when they do, you will be killed." Obelesky simply smirked, "I am a very powerful man, Mr. President. More powerful than you think." And with that, he turned his attention back to the security cameras.

Skrac'tor and Keit'de were already fleeing the colony. They could not fight an entire force of guards in such a cramped space. Their heavy footsteps rang throughout the corridors, moving swiftly towards the elevators that would lead to the Ports. As they ran, the both tapped a few buttons on their gauntlets, and were cloaked. Despite the fact that they were completely visible when running so quickly, it may come in handy later. Finally, they reached the elevator in the corridor hallway. Of course, the doors were closed and the elevators inactive in order to trap the Yautja inside. "Keit'de, I have a group of guards approaching on my scanners. I'm going to open this door, but if they get here, kill them." Keit'de, who came on this trip only for this possible situation, was very prepared. He reached for two discs on his belt, activating them into shirukens. As the group of seven guards rounded the corner, Keit'de tossed the shirukens. With a grinding, ripping sound and a chorus of shrieks, the guards lay in pieces on the floor, some still twitching with life, dying in their own blood. The scene was quite gruesome, and Keit'de watched with a twinge of guilt as some guards lay, wide eyed, twitching on the blood-soaked floor. He was just about to put them out of their misery as Skrac'tor, roaring, pulled the elevator doors apart.

Skrac'tor glanced at the 3D map of the area on his gauntlet, noting a great mass of soldiers coming towards them. He quickly looked down into the dark, empty shaft and did some thinking. "Jump," Skrac'tor said quickly, leaping down into the shaft, feet first. Seconds after his younger sibling did, Keit'de leapt into the elevator shaft as well. He glanced at his own 3D map, and calculated his route. He knew that his brother was doing the same. And his thoughts were proven correct as his younger brother gripped the edge of a window, a window that let guests in the lobby of the massive Colony see the elevators. Skrac'tor gripped the top edge and swung, crashing through the glass, and landing on the carpeted ground of the Mall District of _Manifest Destiny _with a roll. Seconds later, Keit'de arrived, twisting his body around as his own arm gripped the top edge of the window. With this twist, he was able to send his body into a backflip and land on his feet. As the two Yautja stood, the people in the Mall District stopped for a second to look at the beasts. Only seconds later did they begin running and screaming in fear.

Skrac'tor quickly pointed out the fastest way to the Ports; obviously it was through the Mall District. The Mall District was the center of attention in space, and where the Yautja aircrafts were. As the two siblings charged down the escalators, which were now emptied by the fleeing civilians, and dashed through the hallway marked 'Space Ports.' The Plasmacaster atop Keit'de's shoulder went off instantly as a few armed guards were dispatched, exploding into smithereens with a blue burst of energy. As Skrac'tor had suspected, his assailant thought that they would be destroyed on the upper levels. Only a small group of six men blocked their way to the ship. Easy. Skrac'tor removed a small, circular device about the size of a Tupperware container. Pressing a button on the center, the device began blinking, slowly at first, but quickly growing more rapid. As the device landed amongst the guards, they just stared at it; not realizing what it was until it was too late. As the bomb went off, it exploded into a small blue energy orb. The orb faded back into the device, and all of the men trapped inside the close-proximity explosion were disintegrated into piles of ash. Snarling with satisfaction, as well as quickly tossing his head to the side, Skrac'tor continued into his ship, with his brother behind him. As the two entered the hanger that the ships were in, rifle fire alerted Keit'de to the door mechanism. Scrambling up the ramp into the ship, Skrac'tor climbed into the cockpit and flipped the glowing switches to start the ship up. Keit'de closed the doors to the ship's hanger quickly and dashed inside, just as the ramp closed. Without permission to leave, the plasmacasters on the ship charged and fired a great hole in thesteel doors of the hanger. Reaching the designated speed, the small Yautja craft blasted away from the space port, and quickly went beyond its line of fire.

**Planet: N/A, Yautja spacecraft**

**Year: 2025**

**Era: The Dawn of War**

Aboard the Yautja ship, holograms of the other Elders of Skrac'tor's tribe appeared. The powerful Elder stepped into the line of his own hologram projector, bathed in a blue light as he did so. Tossing his head so that some of his dreadlocks fell in front of his shoulders, to look formal, he sent his transmission to the Elders. "Skrac'tor," a small, ancient Elder asked in his native language, "How did the peace talks with the humans go?" Skrac'tor looked down, shaking his head grimly, "There was an attempt on my life aboard _Manifest Destiny_. My brother and I had to flee. There were many casualties on the humans' side." On the hologram, the mandibles on the Elders began clicking in thought and worry. "How many casualties," the Ancient One asked, "Exactly how many?" Skrac'tor glanced at his brother, and then back at the circle of Elders, "I would have to say…twenty five, twenty six deaths." The Elders nodded, and Skrac'tor added, "it is as we have feared. But I know that the President of the United States would not attempt such a foolish thing." The Elders thought for a long while, as Skrac'tor stood with his head down in respect. The Ancient One spoke, "I know that I speak for all of the others when I say that we must take action. I do not want _Manifest Destiny_ destroyed, however. There are Childbearers and young ones there. Instead, we will order the Yautja to take over the Capital city and destroy all military resistance. Stay where you are, we will find something for you to do as well." Skrac'tor nodded, and bowed as the transmission ended.

He glanced over at his brother, who chirped, "I knew I would come in handy. Why would they try to kill you, brother?" Skrac'tor simply shrugged his shoulders, removing his chest, shoulder, and shin armor as the fog of the Yautja craft enveloped him. "I had received a bad vibe from one particular senator. Of New York, that was him. Obelesky. Something is so familiar about him…but I cannot place it." As Skrac'tor stood in front of the massive window of the Yautja spacecraft, he sighed as he saw what looked like thousands of shooting stars speeding towards Earth. He knew what they really were. "I had hoped that it would never come to this." Skrac'tor said, looking down. "The War has begun."

_I forgot to mention that, obviously, this story will be updated periodically. I will usually crank out a chapter per day. And, hey, send me a review, tell me how I did, eh?_


End file.
